sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Women (2019 film)
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Alexandre Desplat | cinematography = Yorick Le Saux | editing = Nick Houy | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Little Women' is an upcoming American coming-of-age period drama film directed by Greta Gerwig, with a screenplay by Gerwig and Sarah Polley. It is the eighth feature film adaptation of the 1868 novel of the same name by Louisa May Alcott. The film stars Saoirse Ronan, Emma Watson, Florence Pugh, Eliza Scanlen, Timothée Chalamet, Laura Dern and Meryl Streep. It is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on December 25, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing. Premise ''Little Women explores the lives of the March sisters in 1860s New England, in the aftermath of the American Civil War. According to one of its producers, the new adaptation focuses more on the sisters' young adult lives, particularly after Meg, Jo, and Amy leave their family home. The film jumps back and forth in time and focuses more on themes rather than narrative. Cast * Saoirse Ronan as Jo March * Emma Watson as Meg March * Florence Pugh as Amy March * Eliza Scanlen as Beth March * Timothée Chalamet as Theodore "Laurie" Laurence * Laura Dern as Marmee March * Meryl Streep as Aunt March * Bob Odenkirk as Mr. March * Louis Garrel as Friedrich Bhaer * James Norton as John Brooke * Chris Cooper * Tracy Letts as Mr. Dashwood * Abby Quinn as Annie Production Development A new film adaptation of Little Women was announced by Sony Pictures in October 2013. In March 2015, Amy Pascal began developing the new adaptation, with Sarah Polley hired to write the script and potentially direct. In August 2016, Greta Gerwig was hired to re-write the draft initially written by Polley. In June 2018, in light of her recent success with Lady Bird, Gerwig was brought on as director. Casting In June 2018, it was announced that Meryl Streep, Emma Stone, Saoirse Ronan, Timothée Chalamet, and Florence Pugh had been cast for the film in undisclosed roles. In July 2018, Eliza Scanlen joined the cast. In August 2018, James Norton and Laura Dern joined the cast. Then in the same month, Emma Watson was cast to replace Stone who was forced to drop out due to her commitments to the press tour for The Favourite. In September 2018, Louis Garrel, Bob Odenkirk and Chris Cooper joined the cast. In October 2018, New Regency Pictures was announced as an additional financier on the film, and Abby Quinn joined the cast. Filming Principal photography began on October 5, 2018, in Boston, Massachusetts. Additional filming locations included Harvard and Concord, Massachusetts. The Arnold Arboretum was used as a location to shoot a scene set in a 19th-century Paris park. Filming wrapped on December 15, 2018. Saoirse Ronan stated that, as done in Lady Bird, Gerwig banned cellphones on set. Music On April 8, 2019, it was announced that Alexandre Desplat had been hired to compose the film's score. Release The film is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on December 25, 2019 by Sony Pictures Releasing. Marketing On December 13, 2018, Emma Watson posted an on-set photo on social media showing her along with co-screenwriter/director Greta Gerwig and co-stars Saoirse Ronan, Florence Pugh, Eliza Scanlen and Timothée Chalamet. Six days later, Watson posted another on-set photo showing her along with Gerwig and co-star Laura Dern. On June 19, 2019, Vanity Fair released the first stills from the film. The first official trailer for the film was released on August 13, 2019. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:2010s drama films Category:American films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American drama films Category:American Civil War films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films about sisters Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on works by Louisa May Alcott Category:Films set in the 1860s Category:Films set in Massachusetts Category:Films shot in Boston Category:Films directed by Greta Gerwig Category:Films produced by Denise Di Novi Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Film scores by Alexandre Desplat Category:Films with screenplays by Greta Gerwig Category:Films with screenplays by Sarah Polley Category:Little Women films Category:Regency Enterprises films